Perfecto
by Cuma
Summary: Se despertó en esa mañana con una sensación extraña, no sabía que era pero le incomodaba demasiado, se levantó con pereza, ya no le quedaba de otra ¿Para qué retrasar lo inevitable? Con pereza caminó hasta la ropa que la noche anterior había sido abandonada en el suelo... Justo cuando se colocó frente al cristal notó algo que podía asegurar no estaba ahí el día anterior...


_**Perfecto.**_

**Este fic contiene YAOI y en especial YURI. Por favor, tomen sus precauciones.**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Se despertó en esa mañana con una sensación extraña, no sabía que era pero le incomodaba demasiado, se levantó con pereza, ya no le quedaba de otra ¿Para qué retrasar lo inevitable? De cualquier forma si se tardaba Kai le reñiría.

Con pereza se estiró, caminó con dificultad hasta la ropa que la noche anterior había sido abandonada en el suelo, antes de cualquier otra cosa se pondría la banda en su frente, pues su cabello caía en su rostro y siempre le estorbaba, se asomó por el espejo, al menos debía asegurarse de ponerla bien.

Justo cuando se colocó frente al cristal notó algo que podía asegurar no estaba ahí el día anterior, ciertamente sus usuales calzoncillos eran ahora unas pantaletas, era curioso, esa prenda son para mujer, él jamás había pensado en usarlas, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron un par de… ¿senos? Que sobresalían de su usual pecho plano por debajo de su playera azul, no eran tan grandes pero no eran tan pequeños, "normales" pensó, aunque eso no tenía nada de normal.

-Apresúrate Rei, tenemos que irnos.- Escuchó desde la puerta, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz pero reconocía ese timbre de algún lugar, estaba seguro.

-¿Kai?- le miró fijamente, sorprendido.- ¿Tú también?

El susodicho, o mejor dicho la susodicha, le miró confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tus pechos…

-¿Qué?

Kai también había sido afectado por lo que sea que les hubiera pasado, pero debía admitir que esta Kai se veía increíblemente bien, sus ropas no habían cambiado, el mismo pantalón ancho, su bufanda colgada del cuello y si antes su playera negra se pegaba descaradamente a su perfectamente trabajado torso de varón, ahora se pegaba a su esbelto cuerpo de mujer, haciendo que sus firmes senos sobresalieran.

-Son pequeños.- Observó Rei en voz alta.

-¡¿Qué?!-Kai se había sonrojado.- ¡¿A quién le importan esas cosas?!

-Pero los míos son más grandes.- No se estaba burlando, pero no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por aquello.- ¿Entrenas?

-Sabes que sí, todos los días.- Respondió de mala gana.

-Debe ser por eso.- Sonrió al fin, no podía decir que era un completo flojo, pero él no pasaba tanto tiempo como Kai entrenando, lo que se evidenciaba en la distribución de sus cuerpos.- ¿Usas sostén?

Kai no había perdido ese tono bermellón en sus mejillas – las cuales también portaban esos triángulos azules característicos.

-Cállate.- Soltó y salió de la habitación.

Rei se dio media vuelta, era hora de vestirse, "sostén" repitió mentalmente, si Kai no usaba era comprensible, era esa clase de persona que no se preocupaba por pequeñeces, y sus pequeños senos probablemente no le molestarían si no los usaban, pero él si debía usarlo.

Al encontrar un simple sostén deportivo se decepcionó, hubiera sido divertido usar algo más… ¿lindo? En fin, terminó de vestirse y se amarró la tira roja en la cintura, al ser su torso más pequeño que cuando 'era' hombre, ese nudo no hacía más que sobresaltar su pecho, haciéndolo ver más grande de lo que en realidad era.

-Nada mal.- sonrió para sí, se veía bastante bien y lo sabía.

Encontrándose solo pensó en hacer lo obvio ¿Qué más podría ser si siendo él un chico se despertara siendo mujer con un par de pechos propios? Llevo sus manos hasta ellos y presionó levantándolos ligeramente.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó, nunca había tocado unos en su vida y se sentían realmente bien.

-¿Vas dejar de tocarte y apresurarte?- Kai lo observaba con una mueca de fastidio desde la puerta.

-Kai.- No se había soltado ni dejaba de estar sonrojado.- Es que se sienten bien…

Sus palabras solo provocaron que la rusa se sonrojara una vez más.

-L-lo sé.- dijo en voz baja.

Un instante después Rei se encontraba frente a ella y le miraba con curiosidad, sin pensarlo estiró sus manos y las colocó sobre los pechos de Kai, que instintivamente retrocedió mas no se apartó.

Rei sonrió divertido y apretó un poco robándole un muy leve gemido a la rusa, quien al darse cuenta tomó las manos de Rei entre las suyas y las apartó con suavidad, sin poder desaparecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas, se miraron fijamente, no se habían soltado, solo intercambiaban miradas. No habían cambiado, esos ojos escarlata que tanto amaba seguían iguales, confirmando que esta Kai y su Kai eran la misma persona.

Así que sonrió perversamente, aprovechando que Kai no le había soltado, llevó sus manos hasta su propio pecho, la rusa bajó la mirada apenada y roja hasta las orejas.

-¿Ves que se sienten bien? –sonrió y cuando Kai las apretó suavemente se sonrojo, aunque no tanto como ella.

Kai asintió todavía sin hacer contacto visual y sin soltarlas.

-¿No te gustan?- preguntó intentando encontrarse con los ojos rubíes.

-Claro que si.- Respondió con dificultad levantando la mirada.

Bastó un segundo para que Rei cediera a ese impulso que le provocaban aquellos ojos, se inclinó hacia adelante para besar esos labios, de la delicadeza pasaron a la brusquedad, todavía con las manos de Kai en su anatomía, metió una de las suyas en la playera de la rusa, acariciando esa tersa piel.

En ese punto ambas suspiraban sin apartarse y un gemido sonoro salió de la boca de la más alta cuando sintió la mano cálida de Rei directamente sobre uno de sus pechos.

-Lo sabía.- Sonrió la china.- No usas sostén.

-Idiota.- Suspiró Kai y al fin logro apartarse, con sus mejillas todavía encendidas.

-Entonces ¿Te gustan?

-¿Ah?

-Mis pechos…

-Creo que ayer dejé en claro cuánto me gustan.- Respondió fastidiada, no entendía porque Rei actuaba tan rara.- Y la noche anterior, y la anterior…- Repitió en voz baja.

-Entonces.- Rei la miró sorprendida.- En este lugar también somos…-pero se detuvo y bajó la mirada, como si temiera continuar.

-¿Somos qué?- Preguntó confundida.- ¿Somos qué Rei? ¿Por qué actúas así?

-¡Pareja Kai! ¿Somos algo aquí también?

-¿Aquí? Siempre hemos sido "algo", en cualquier lugar.- Respondió obviamente sin entender el "aquí" al que se refería la otra.

Rei se lanzó a sus brazos en una muestra impulsiva, le hacía feliz que al menos eso no hubiera cambiado.

-Vámonos.- Dijo Kai cuando se separaron.

Salieron juntas de la habitación que compartían.

-Oigan.- Una voz que si reconocía perfectamente.- Es verdad que las mujeres tardan siglos en arreglarse, ya nos estábamos durmiendo.

-¿Takao?- Rei lo miró y al instante sintió indignación- ¿Por qué todavía son hombres?

Tanto el japonés como el estadounidense, e incluso la rusa lo miraron confundidos.

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre hemos sido hombres y no creo que eso cambie nunca.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo, tenemos que irnos.- Kai había caminado hacia la puerta y los esperaba ya molesta.

-¡Ya vamos! Cielos, Kai, nunca se te va a quitar lo mandona.

Ambos chicos caminaron a la salida y cuando Rei atravesó la puerta le dedicó una sonrisa a su novia.

-Te amo.- Susurró tan bajo que la otra solo pudo leer sus labios, entonces volvió a sonrojarse.

-0-

Otra vez era de mañana, tenía tanta flojera de…. Súbitamente recordó algo y se levantó de golpe, de un salto salió de la cama y se plantó frente al espejo… Ya no estaban, sus pechos habían desaparecido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó la voz del ruso que tanto amaba desde su cama.

Rei lo miró, con esa playera negra con la que solía dormir.

-No tengo pechos…

Kai lo miró completamente confundido.

-… ¿Por qué habrías de tener?

El chino suspiró, era obvio que Kai tampoco tenía, eran hombres otra vez y no era que aquello le molestara, pero ya hasta había tenido algunas ideas de qué hacer con aquel glorioso cuerpo femenino de Kai. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama junto al ruso que todavía lo miraba confundido.

-¿Estás bien?- Se inclinó sobre él acariciando su rostro.

Ante esto Rei sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente, nada había cambiado. Se levantó un poco para atrapar los labios de Kai con los suyos.

-Estoy bien…- Respondió.- Pero tuve un sueño extraño….

-¿Por eso los pechos?

El chino asintió.

-Bien, no los necesitas.- Volvió a besarlo.- Eres perfecto así como eres.

La sonrisa de Rei se amplió, estaba tan enamorado.

-¿Tan perfecto como tú? –Bromeó con el ruso.

-Bueno, no exageres….

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Espero que todas hayan llegado hasta aquí! **

**Bueno, este fic lo escribí hace muchísimo! ._. Shame on meeee!**

**Casi no me gustan los Gender Bender, pero…. En ese entonces acababa de ver Bakuretsu Tenshi y pensé que Jo era lo mas parecido a lo que sería Kai si fuera mujer, su versión femenina pues xD y pensé que si uno era mujer, lo mas justo sería que Rei fuera mujer también Dx (Aunque Meg me cae gorda, por inútil!)! **

**En finnnn, espero esto no les moleste ;A; y así…**

**KaiXRei *corazones* forever *corazones***


End file.
